


Jealousy is toxic

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Hope for the hoplesss [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think about Sebastian a lot. I remember his eyes the most; he really does have lovely eyes. I think about what he looked like naked and how it felt when we were having sex. He's so much better then Jim was. So much nicer. I want to see him again, I want to run my hands over his body and memorize every pattern on his tanned skin. I want to map my way across his body carefully, watching every muscle move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is toxic

  
  
I think about Sebastian a lot. I remember his eyes the most; he really does have lovely eyes. I think about what he looked like naked and how it felt when we were having sex. He's so much better then Jim was. So much nicer. I want to see him again, I want to run my hands over his body and memorize every pattern on his tanned skin. I want to map my way across his body carefully, watching every muscle move.   
  
  
Jim spends a lot of time away. Sometimes I don't see him for days but I know he is with Sebastian. When he comes home he sleeps in my bed and I hug him close. He doesn't smell like Jim when he comes back. He smells like Sebastian, and I pretend I'm hugging Sebastian instead. When he kisses my lips I know that he has kissed Sebastian with those lips and that makes me kiss back.   
  
  
One night I ask if I can come too, if I can come to Sebastian's house with him. He tells me that maybe he'll bring Sebastian here because his dad nearly caught them last time. I try to imagine how great it would be if Sebastian came over. Uncle is never around either because he's out or he's sleeping which he can afford to do because he's rich Jim says.   
  
  
Jim leaves again, hardly spending a day without going back. "Are you bringing Seb back?" I ask as casually as I can.   
  
  
"Dunno," Jim answers. "I might. If he wants too. We live kinda far away from where he works," he finishes but I can see him smiling and I know that Sebastian is going to come.   
  
  
My head fills with thoughts of him, imagining that Jim will make us have sex again then I can have an excuse to touch him and look at him all I want. I wait patiently for them to come back even though it might take days.   
  
  
I am sleeping when I hear noises in the creaky house. "Shh, shut up Richard could wake up. I don't know if my uncle is home." It's Jim's voice but he’s whispering. They are outside my door.  
  
  
"What if he is?" I hear Sebastian ask.   
  
  
"I'll check. Stay here," I hear more creaking. "No, he's gone. I fucking told you-" then they go into Jim's room across the hall and I hear his bed creak. I wonder if maybe I can come and sleep with them, the bed is not big but I would be willing to sleep on the floor.   
  
  
I stay in bed silently, not moving while I listen. I can here Jim's bed creaking so I get up, trying to be quiet but I think any of my noise will be covered up by the sound of Jim's bed.   
  
  
His door is not closed, I can see them in the dark from the orange light shining through Jim's window from outside and they are both naked. I creep closer to watch them. Jim is making all kinds noises, he's straddling Sebastian's waist and bouncing his hips up and down.   
  
  
I am jealous like I have never been before. It's like a monster is growling in my chest and I want to run away but my feet are walking closer until I am in the doorway. Sebastian has his eyes closed but Jim looks over at me. "Hello, R-Richard," he says in a breathy voice. "Go away." Sebastian still doesn't do anything that suggests he even knows I'm there.   
  
  
I run back to my room and curl up under the blankets, trying to block out the sounds coming from across the hall. Sometimes the creaking will stop, only to start again a little later. Sometimes I hear Jim laughing but it might be me drifting off. I don't remember going to sleep, only waking up. Everything is quiet and I can tell by the light that it's early morning. It's cold so when I get up I wrap my blanket around me.  
  
  
Walking across the hall is tiring, I pause at the door and there is only a crack from witch I can see though. Jim must have tried to shut the door. All I can see is a huddle of blankets on the floor where I think they are sleeping. I walk quietly downstairs where it is warmer. I sit on the sofa waiting for them to wake up.   
  
  
It isn't until it almost noon when I hear the stairs creaking and Jim appears shortly followed by Sebastian who is only wearing trousers. "Hey Richie," Sebastian says and my heart leaps when he says my name.   
  
  
"My back hurts," Jim complains.   
  
  
"Why did you sleep on the floor?" I ask boldly.   
  
  
Jim narrows his brown eyes. "Alright stalker, if you must know. Sebastian broke my bed."  
  
  
"-I broke your bed?" Sebastian interjects with a role of his eyes. I watch them bicker as Sebastian walks to the kitchen and takes an apple off the counter. Jim comes over and sits by me, closer then it's customary for two people to sit on a sofa.   
  
  
"So..." Jim says quietly to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Did you like watching last night?" He asks. I shake my head quickly. "Well, promise to be a good boy if I go out? Promise not to fuck Seb while I'm away?" I nod and he leans in and kisses me deeply. "I'm leaving." Jim stands and announces.   
  
  
"Leaving? What? Where are you going?" Sebastian stammers.   
  
  
"Does it matter? I'm leaving okay?" Jim walked to the door and put on his coat.   
  
  
Sebastian followed him, I watched from the sofa. "Come on, can't you stay?" Sebastian asks, tilting Jim's face up with a hand. Jim slaps his hand away.   
  
  
"Don't touch me," Jim says. "I don't like that." With that Jim leaves and Sebastian doesn't move for a moment watching the door like Jim might come back at any moment.  After a little bit Sebastian comes back and sits by me on the sofa, though not as close as Jim had.  
  
  
"I think..." he says and I know he's talking to me. "... Jim is cheating on me," he finishes.    
  
  
I really have no idea if he is but I don't know why he would. Sebastian is amazing, he is perfect. Jim has always been one to press his luck and honestly I wouldn't put it past him. I want to tell Sebastian that he is amazing but all I say is "Oh."  
  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid."  
  
  
 _No you're not. You're perfect._ "Maybe."  
  
  
"I mean, I guess I wouldn't really blame him," Sebastian looks at me. "It's just sometimes he's sweet and affectionate and other times he won't even let me touch him. I'm just so fucking confused."   
  
  
_I would be better then Jim. I would love you more than him_.

 

I hate myself for thinking those thoughts. "I'm sorry," I say because I'm not so good with words. But I guess its good enough because before I know it we are kissing and I close my eyes. He tastes like cigarettes, but he grabs my shirt like he did before we had sex and I can't stop kissing him.   
  
  
I don't know how long we stay there like that kissing but I hear the door open and I pull away quickly. Sebastian looks worried and he whispers. "Don't tell Jim," he says but I don't plan to.   
  
  
Jim comes into the living room and sits between me and Sebastian. "Come on boys, let's do something fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To eventually be continued...


End file.
